1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to protective or prophylactic devices for use during sexual activities, and more particularly to a plastic pouch and under-pant combination used for fully clothed sexual activity when penetration is not intended.
2. Description of Related Art:
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Hessel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,946, teaches a thin-walled, condom-like tubular protection device for protecting against the transfer of infectious matter during sexual intercourse. The condom-like device has an open end and a collar-shaped outwardly extending portion with an apparatus for radially stretching the collar. The device also has an inner diameter which is sufficiently large to permit movement of a penis with respect to the protective device during coitus.
Steer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,725, teaches an improved male incontinence device which has a condom located within a hollow tubular applicator open at both ends, which has an adhesive for securing the device to the penis.
Van der Valk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,449, teaches a device for use with a male condom that has a substantially rigid ring with a substantially axial width and a radial thickness. The internal diameter of the device is sized to fit loosely around the base of a penis, adjusting the fit of an ordinary condom and facilitating coitus.
Loeb, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,007, teaches a pubic shield which has a resilient tubular element and which is secured to the user with a bio-adhesive. The shield is designed for use with a condom.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,716, discloses a disposable sanitary sheath for wearing around the penis of the user. The sheath contains a moisture absorbent pad and is surrounded with an outer moisture resistant layer.
Pien, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,911, discloses a universal contraceptive device having a condom support device of annular configuration and including an inwardly opening groove formed on the periphery thereof. A securing device secures the support device in place on a person""s body, and the support device holds a condom which fits loosely around an erect male organ.
The prior art teaches various condom or other sheathing devices to fit over a man""s penis to protect the user from disease transmission and to contain body fluids. However, the prior art does not teach a pouch and underpant combination designed specifically for providing frictional stimulation to the penis during fully clothed sexual activity. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A combination pouch and underwear pant is worn by a man for facilitating sexual activity such as lap dancing. The pouch is worn over the sex organs of a man and under the underwear pant, which is adapted by an elastic waistband for compressively pinning the pouch in place. The pouch is made of a flexible and elastic material with a rough interior surface. A top edge of the pouch provides access to an interior of the pouch of a hand and wrist of the wearer so as to facilitate insertion of the wearer""s sex organs into the pouch through an aperture which encircles penis and scrotum compressively. The aperture elastically compresses between a top surface at the base of the penis of the wearer and a bottom surface at the base of the scrotum of the wearer so that the pouch is held in place during use. With the pouch in place, the motion of a lap dancer against the outer clothes of the wearer is able to cause the roughened surface of the pouch to slide against the penis in such a manner that the penis is stimulated so as to simulate intercourse. The pouch captures fluids released prior to, and during the lap dance act.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lubricated, loose fitting liner, which covers a user""s genitals during sexual activity, the device having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a liner device, which is held in place by an underwear pant, thus eliminating the need for any further attachment devices, or requiring the liner device to clamp or adhere to any part of the user""s torso.
A further objective is to provide a device enabled for capturing body fluids, such as ejaculate, protecting the user""s clothes and facilitating cleanup after sexual activity.
Another objective is to provide a liner device, which is lubricated and rough surfaced to enhance physical pleasure when the user""s genitals are manipulated and to allow motion to cause sliding stimulation against the genital area.
A final objective is to provide a device as described which is not noticeable when worn.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.